


Shimmering Tails and Tales of Love

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Lavender Brown, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Multishippers Unite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 6: Mermaid AUAmidst the crashing of the waves and the squawking of the seagulls above, Ginny heard the faint of sound of what seemed to be a song. The words weren’t Irish… more a strange ancient language that sent shivers down her spine, with a haunting yet beautiful melody. She turned, scanning the waves for a glimpse of who it might be. Her eyes landed on a figure by the rocks.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Femslash February [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Shimmering Tails and Tales of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Ginny stared out to sea, her top hat docked over her head. She fingered the frayed golden edges of her brown overcoat, watching the gentle turquoise waves overlap and crash against the oak of the ship.

Lavender was standing right next to her, and Ginny wondered whether her friend really had to stand so close to a single lesbian while kissing her girlfriend. She and Parvati were sickeningly cute together, and honestly, it wouldn’t get on Ginny’s nerves if it weren’t for the fact that she had to focus on steering the ship, and did they really have to get that close? Felt like Lavender was rubbing it in her face, honestly. She sighed. Lavender walked backwards into her, almost knocking her off the ship, and she wobbled for a second before regaining her balance. Then her foot slipped.

_ Damn Ginny. Clumsy, again. And this time it’s gonna get you killed. _

She gasps for breath, kicking her legs against the water. She can feel herself drifting off, and grabs on tight to a floating piece of wood and floats there, half submerged in water.

Amidst the crashing of the waves and the squawking of the seagulls above, Ginny heard the faint of sound of what seemed to be a song. The words weren’t Irish… more a strange ancient language that sent shivers down her spine, with a haunting yet beautiful melody. She turned, scanning the waves for a glimpse of who it might be. Her eyes landed on a figure by the rocks.

The figure wasn’t human. That much was obvious from first glance. It seemed to have the upper torso of a human, with the lower half of a fish. A mermaid. The mermaid had rainbow tinted scales, which glowed with an almost ethereal light. Her hair was whitish-blonde with a silver sheen that shimmered in the sunlight. Her ears were a silvery turquoise, her eyes a misty silver. They were wide and gave off a look of curiosity, and they were fixed on Ginny.

Then the mermaid leapt off the rocks from where she’d been sitting and dived into the water, resurfacing by Ginny’s side. The red-headed girl squeaked in surprise, caught off guard.

“Hello!” said the mermaid, gliding around the human girl. Underneath her eyes were what looked like a pattern of radishes, one underneath each eye. The symbols looked painted, but Ginny had the feeling the mermaid had been born with them. Around her neck was a silver thread, on which was looped a single block of wood- a corkscrew lid, she noticed as she looked closer.

“Hi,” whispered Ginny weakly. She wondered when her face had grown so red… maybe it had decided to have a futile competition with her hair? “I’m… Ginny. Who’re you?”

“Oh! My name is Luna Lovegood!” replied the girl, misty eyes staring right back into GInny’s.

Ginny could feel her brain short-circuiting. The silvery mermaid was now face to face with her. The radish symbols glowed a bright red against her pale skin, her wide eyes round and moonlike. Luna Lovegood. Lu-na Love-good. The name suited her. “Oh- ummm- yeah. Nice name. S-suits you.”

“Oh thanks!” whispers the mermaid, drifting even closer yet still, and Ginny can see the silver strands among her eyelashes and running across her nose, and she can count the little silver stars hovering in her eyes. “I like your name too! In fact…” The mermaid swims even closer. “I like you too! Do you like me?”

Luna is so close, she could lean closer and they’d be kissing. “Y-yeah. I like you. A lot. Like like you.”

Luna smiles serenely now, her expression faint and wistful. “Hmmm… then, what do _you_ think? Should we? For the record, I love you too.”

Ginny leans closer. Immediately, it’s sensory overload. Luna tastes of new, unknown things that send shivers down her spine. Like the moon and the stars rolled into one. It’s an indescribable feeling.

“You’ll see me soon! Very soon!” the mermaid whispers.

Then she wakes up on the ship deck, her mind on the beautiful silver mermaid, she’d just kissed in the vast realms of the Pacific Ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is super late! It's technically more than an hour after the day is over! It might be super rushed, but I dunno... Tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
